Lelaki Beraroma Resah
by Kenzeira
Summary: Sejauh apa pun Bokuto pergi, dia pasti akan kembali dan memenuhi Akaashi. BokuAka. #BirthdayDisaster buat Imorz.


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka serta kebutuhan asupan yang mendesak.

 **Peringatan** : BL/Slash; **BokuAka** slight ?/Aka; kemungkinan OOC sangat besar. Future Fic—Canon Modifikasi. **Lemon**. Le. Mon. Ditulis berdasarkan kegalauan saya sendiri.

* * *

 **LELAKI BERAROMA RESAH**

Birthday Disaster buat Imorz

Prompt – Kasir

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Malam berkabut di antara padang ilalang, ia sendiri berdiri dalam kesunyian megah, menengadah ke arah bulan, meminta belas kasihan—setidaknya, _setidaknya_ biarkan ia mencicipi sedikit dari cahaya remang-remang itu. Hendak ia nikmati bersamaan dengan luka dari mangkuk yang kini sudah begitu penuh isinya. Lantas tak acuhkanlah nyanyian siren yang bersenandung sendu di kejauhan, meminta jiwa-jiwa yang dihinggapi kekosongan untuk dimakan dengan ganas lagi liar.

Begitulah Akaashi mendefinisikan mimpi itu—mimpi yang perlahan-lahan datang melalui kecemasannya, menerobos masuk tanpa tahu permisi, menuntutnya untuk diam tak menggugat, diam, diam dan begitu seterusnya hingga ia mendapati bulan sudah tidak lagi pucat dan ia sendiri sudah tidak lagi merasa hidup.

Dalam sesaknya rutinitas yang tak memberinya waktu luang, kadangkala Akaashi berpikir apa yang sekiranya ingin ia gugat atas dasar mimpi itu? Mengapa di setiap bangun tidur, ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu—sesuatu, apakah yang demikian itu, ia sendiri tidak tahu-menahu. Seakan ditarik paksa dari kehidupan lantas ia menemukan tubuhnya sendiri dalam keadaan hampa. Ia kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berarti.

Tapi—sekali lagi—apa?

Ia mencoba mencari dari tiap-tiap celah hidupnya yang terombang-ambing tak menentu, adakah yang lenyap secara misterius. Bagaimana bisa lenyap kalau ia tidak pernah merasa memiliki secara utuh—bahkan hidupnya sendiri. Ia adalah satu dari sekian juta jiwa yang menyewa nyawa dengan harapan mampu menemukan setitik kebahagiaan daripada berdiam diri di dunia rukh. Tapi rupanya kehidupan pun sama menjemukan, setumpuk rutinitas, perjalanan panjang yang tak ada habis serta percintaan yang tidak jelas bagaimana akhirnya.

Atau ia memang tipikal manusia yang sulit bersyukur.

Ah, setitik kebahagiaan itu kini terasa jauh, j, a, u, h, sekali. Barangkali ada di batas dunia yang mana satu manusia pun tidak mampu menjangkaunya. Masa lalu, masa kini, masa depan. Dan yang membuat Akaashi menjelma bulan kesepian ialah kecemasan terhadap masa lalu, apatis dalam menjalani masa kini dan masa bodoh dengan masa depan. Begitulah ia. Mencemaskan apa yang sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Siapa mampu kembali ke masa lalu, tidak ada. Tidak akan ada.

Akaashi mungkin cuma rindu, kerinduan yang tak berbalaskan itu lantas membuatnya menjadi pribadi seperti sekarang ini. Tapi sudah merupakan hal biasa apabila seseorang merindukan masa lalu, rindu ingin kembali namun tidak direngkuh juga oleh waktu. Sebaliknya, waktu justru melesat cepat ke depan, meninggalkan apa yang memang seharusnya tertinggal, menaruh rasa manis sekaligus pahit di lidah. Namun, kerinduannya terlalu menggebu-gebu sampai pada tahap ingin melenyapkan diri dari dunia. Padahal ia hanya ingin pulang. Pulang ke masa-masa penuh kebahagiaan.

Teriakan menggema di seluruh penjuru gimnasium, lompatan kuat sekaligus indah, sepasang tangan besar seumpama sayap terbelah. Dan senyuman riang. Rengkuhan hangat atas keberhasilan—serta tangis haru yang mengesankan tapi juga menyesakkan. Selalu, selalu ada seseorang yang meneriakan namanya begitu lantang dan nyaring, teriakan yang menyadarkan ia pada kehidupan yang membosankan ini bahwa ternyata masih ada kebahagiaan kecil yang disisakan pencipta.

Tapi memang ia adalah tipikal manusia yang sulit bersyukur. Ia justru merasa terbebani karena rupanya waktu melesat terlalu jauh meninggalkan bingkisan manis itu di belakang. Kini ia merasa sendiri dan diasingkan dunia. Seseorang yang selalu meneriakan namanya itu tak lagi ada di depan mata—atau justru ia sendiri yang memilih untuk melenyapkan diri. Padahal ia rindu. Rindu yang teramat sangat sampai-sampai membekukan tulang-belulangnya, meniadakan akal sehatnya lantas membunuh keinginannya untuk terus melangkah maju.

Ke mana harus melangkah? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah di depan sana akan ia dapati sosok itu, tersenyum lebar dengan sepasang mata nyaris tertutup, sambil menggumamkan namanya, sambil melambaikan tangan padanya—meminta mendekat, membisikan kalimat-kalimat menjengkelkan yang membuat kedua telinganya memerah, saling merengkuh, tertawa. Berciuman. Bercinta.

Akaashi menggigil. Dalam keheningan malam di antara langit tak berbintang, bulan yang cuma separuh serta awan-awan berkabut, ia melangkah di jalan tak bernama yang akan membawanya pada rutinitas menjemukan—ah, lagi-lagi, rutinitas, rutinitas, ia bosan mendengarnya. Bekerja, mendapatkan uang, menikmati makanan mahal sekali dalam sebulan, membayar uang sewa lalu tiba-tiba saja uang itu habis tak berbekas dan ia kembali bekerja dan begitu, begitu, begitu terus hingga ia mempertanyakan sebenarnya hidup itu bagaimana, apa hanya begini saja.

Uap putih meluncur mulus dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Akaashi mengeratkan syal.

Pintu didorong pelan. Ia kembali melihat rak-rak yang berjejer rapi dipenuhi berbagai produk; makanan, minuman, perlengkapan mandi serta sekolah, rokok-rokok, pembalut, kondom dan lain dan lain-lain. Kemudian sapaan mengantuk dari arah kasir terdengar—lantas kasir tersebut tersadar bahwa rupanya yang datang bukan merupakan pelanggan, melainkan kasir lain yang bekerja pada pergantian _shift_ malam.

"Bekerja seharian membuatku kurang informasi," katanya seraya meregangkan tangan.

Akaashi hendak ke ruang ganti, menaruh jaket serta syal dan mulai bekerja. Tapi kalimat kawannya membuat ia urung. Dengan nada tidak minat, ia bertanya. "Apa?"

"Voli. Kejuaraan voli dunia. Jepang masuk babak akhir pertandingan voli internasional. Mereka akan bertanding di Berlin, betapa sungguh mengesankan! Kau hanya perlu bermain voli dan kau bisa berkeliling dunia."

Akaashi ingin menyela bahwa mereka tidak hanya bermain voli, tidak hanya melakukan latihan berat, tidak hanya begitu-begitu. Tapi ia tahu itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Berlatih saja tidak selalu membawamu pada pencapaian tertinggi, ada kalanya latihan-latihan itu hanya akan membawamu pada kenyataan lain bahwa rupanya kau tidak cukup berbakat di sana. Dan begitulah. Perlahan Akaashi mundur, selangkah demi selangkah, lalu akhirnya ia menemukan sosok itu berada begitu jauh di atasnya. Tidak sedekat dulu, seintim dulu.

Seorang kawannya yang lain yang bertugas sebagai pramuniaga tengah melepas kaos di ruang ganti, hendak menggantinya dengan pakaian kerja. Akaashi mematung sejenak sebelum menaruh tas dan jaket serta syal. Ia tak mengacuhkan tatapan intens dari kawannya yang tinggi besar itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa wajahmu selalu tidak bergairah begini, bahkan saat di ranjang. Kau harus lebih menikmati hidup, Keiji."

Akaashi menunduk, enggan menjawab. Lalu, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, pria tinggi besar tersebut mengangkat dagunya hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Akaashi memejamkan mata. Tapi ia tak pernah bisa menikmati. Tidak bisa kalau orang lain. Rasanya selalu sama; hambar. Dan akan ada perasaan jijik yang membuatnya ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Ia mendorong dada pria tersebut.

"Apa kau pikir ini lucu?"

Pria tersebut berlalu melewatinya dengan langkah kaki tegas. "Kau membosankan."

Begitulah kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mudah. Membuat Akaashi menghela napas panjang seraya menyandarkan punggung di loker ruang ganti. Ia menutupi muka menggunakan dua telapak tangan. Perasaan mengerikan itu lagi-lagi muncul. Kehilangan sesuatu. Kehilangan entah apa—barangkali kepingan kebahagiaannya di masa lalu. Atau sosok itu—sosok yang menjelma burung hantu, bersenandung di malam buta dan membuat siapapun menggigil dibuatnya. Tapi ada sisi indah lain yang hanya diketahui Akaashi. Ah, benarkah demikian.

"Selamat datang. Silakan."

"Selamat datang. Silakan."

"Selamat data—"

Pintu didorong, suaranya lembut. Seperti kehadiran sosok itu yang seakan nyata tapi tak nyata. Seumpama angin, tak berwujud tapi menyejukkan siapa saja yang dibelainya. Akaashi mencoba berontak, tidak membiarkan imajinasi menguasai kepalanya. Tapi ia tak mampu berpaling—tidak bahkan berkedip. Ia merasa perutnya tergelitik, dadanya … dadanya meletup-letup. Hangat. Panas. Membakar. Ia kehilangan titik fokus.

"Akaashi!"

Suara itu. Wajah itu. Sosok dengan tubuh tegap itu … Akaashi akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang hilang itu. Ia kini mengetahui jawabannya.

"Bokuto-san…"

Bokuto Kotaro. Senyuman lelaki itu masih sama menyilaukan, membuatnya tersuntik untuk ikut mengulas senyuman. Akaashi takut ini semua hanyalah ilusinya semata. Namun Bokuto terlalu nyata. Bokuto ada di hadapannya, mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Tapi Akaashi mengangguk saja. Ia juga rindu.

Menjelang pagi saat pergantian _shift_ , Akaashi berdiam diri cukup lama di ruang ganti. Ia memikirkan atas apa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Benarkah semua itu nyata, benarkah ia tidak terjebak dalam imajinasi. Ia mulai mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri apakah ia sudah segila itu, terpengaruh oleh kecemasannya terhadap masa lalu lantas kecemasan itu merefleksikan diri Bokuto di hadapannya, tersenyum terlalu cerah, terlalu bahagia.

Akaashi menepis kasar sentuhan si pria tinggi besar yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. Dengan langkah tegas dan terburu-buru, ia keluar. Terengah-engah. Merasa silau karena cahaya matahari pagi menusuk tepat ke arah matanya. Ia tidak bisa hanya duduk dan berdiam diri, menyesali semuanya, mengenang semuanya, lantas patah hati seenaknya sendiri. Ia harus mencari ke mana alur membosankan ini akan membawanya.

Dan ia memang tidak segila itu.

Bokuto berdiri tak jauh, memainkan ponsel kemudian menyadari kedatangannya. Kemudian berteriak—meneriakan namanya seperti biasa, melambaikan tangan, memintanya mendekat. Merengkuh. Mencium. Seperti mimpi, seperti apa yang seringkali terlintas dalam benaknya mengenai masa lalu, mengenai betapa sesungguhnya ia telah sebegini kering, merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang membuatnya terbang. Tidak hanya berciuman, tidak hanya saling menghangatkan badan, tapi juga memenuhi setiap diri agar tidak hampa lagi.

 _Aku menginginkanmu._

Demikian Bokuto membisikan kata-kata tersebut. Tubuh Akaashi bergetar. Ia belum siap menerima kebahagiaan yang datang secara mendadak ini. Ia hilang akal dan membiarkan Bokuto menyapu bibirnya di muka umum. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Terlebih ketika lelaki itu membawanya ke hotel, ajakan untuk menuntaskan apa yang sudah dimulai. Akaashi tidak mengatakan apa pun—ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan barang sepatah kata pun. Belum.

Akaashi tidak menolak saat Bokuto menelanjanginya, mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur, menciumi bibirnya, wajahnya, kelopak matanya serta menggigit lehernya. Ia tidak mungkin menolak. Inilah yang selama ini ia tunggu. Bokuto yang memenuhi dirinya, memberikan kembali alasan-alasan sederhana untuk tetap bertahan meski kehidupan sebegini membosankan. Akaashi tak mampu menyuarakan apa-apa selain lantunan desahan yang barangkali membuat Bokuto semakin bergairah, sebab lelaki itu bergerak secara agresif.

Atau justru Bokuto juga merasakan hal yang sama; kering. Kering yang teramat sangat. Kering yang membuat lelaki itu kehilangan kontrol diri—yang juga terjadi pada Akaashi. Lupakan hari yang telah berlalu, lupakan hari ini dan apa yang akan menunggu di depan sana. Cukup nikmati apa yang ada di hadapan. Saling memenuhi diri, menggapai-gapai kenikmatan, mengecup setiap kerinduan hingga rindu itu terlunasi, hingga rindu itu dibayar tuntas.

Tatkala Bokuto menerobos masuk, Akaashi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram seprai kuat-kuat. Bokuto menenangkan, mengecup setiap inci tubuhnya, mengatakan kata-kata manis, menyentuh area sensitifnya hingga ia mulai merasa nyaman dan mengangguk sebagai tanda agar Bokuto melanjutkan persanggamaan.

Akaashi seolah-olah terhipnotis. Ia mampu mendengar nyanyian siren dari kejauhan, menyenandungkan lagu-lagu sendu yang terdengar begitu pilu. Suara itu semakin dekat saja, dekat, dekat, dekat dan ia lalu meneriakan nama Bokuto ketika pandangannya mulai mengabur, ketika kenikmatan itu sampai pada batasnya, ketika Bokuto memenuhi dirinya dengan sepenuh diri. Energi seakan terserap habis. Ia tak punya daya untuk bangkit. Hanya napasnya yang memburu. Dan tawa Bokuto yang terdengar begitu merdu.

Katanya banyak hal yang terjadi. Akaashi tahu. Latihan-latihan tak ada ujung, pertandingan melelahkan tapi juga menyenangkan, hingga datang suatu permintaan agar Bokuto masuk ke dalam tim voli nasional Jepang. Bertanding di luar negeri menyandang nama Jepang—sudah bukan lagi Kanto, apalagi Fukurodani. Nama Bokuto Kotaro melesat jauh, bersanding dengan pemain berbakat lain. Sementara Akaashi tertinggal di belakang.

"Besok aku akan ke Berlin."

Akaashi meringkuk dengan posisi menyamping, begitupula Bokuto. Keduanya saling berhadapan, saling menatap. Akaashi mengatakan sesuatu bahwa ia mengetahui hal itu, bahwa Bokuto dan teman-teman setimnya akan bertanding di babak akhir tingkat internasional. Bahwa Bokuto mungkin saja akan lebih sibuk, lebih sering lenyap, barangkali sampai bertahun-tahun. Seperti apa yang terjadi selama ini. Tanpa kejelasan. Pergi dan datang sesuka hati.

Waktu merangkak naik. Akaashi lelah usai bekerja tapi ia enggan lelap. Itu pula yang dirasakan Bokuto. Ini merupakan kesempatan langka. Ia tidak ingin melewatinya dengan tertidur tanpa meninggalkan kesan apa pun selain kehampaan yang sudah tentu akan kembali menyapa keesokan harinya.

"Menyenangkan rasanya mengenang masa lalu, mengingat masa-masa ketika masih bermain voli di Fukurodani. Aku rindu menerima lemparan darimu."

 _Menyenangkan bagimu, tidak bagiku._

Tapi Akaashi mengatakan hal lain. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana saat-saat ketika Bokuto melompat menerima lemparan bola darinya, seakan ia melihat sendiri bagaimana burung hantu terbang, sayapnya kecil namun tangkas. Menangkap, melakukan _smash_ keras ke arah lawan. Memblokade bola yang hendak menerobos dinding pertahanan. Akaashi masih bisa mengingat segalanya dengan jelas. Terlebih raut muka senang Bokuto.

"Kau mau?"

Bokuto tidak mungkin menolak. Mereka lantas pergi ke sekolah lama, meminjam gimnasium dan bermain voli dengan penuh semangat. Seperti di masa lalu.

 _Aku bisa merasakannya. Kebahagiaan yang telah lama tertinggal kini kembali datang, memenuhi diri, memberi alasan-alasan sederhana untuk tetap melangkah ke depan. Aku bisa merasakannya. Sesuatu yang hilang, yang kini telah pulang padaku._

Keesokan harinya Bokuto kembali pergi ke tempat yang jauh, jauh, jauh. Tak terjangkau olehnya. Tapi Akaashi tahu, sejauh apa pun, Bokuto akan kembali dan memenuhinya.[]

* * *

 **4:29 AM – 21 October 2016**

a/n: coba tebak siapa orang paling maso yang bela-belain bangun jam dua malem buat ngetik fanfik untuk ultah imorz sambil nahan ngantuk eh pas sadar ternyata jebol sampe 2k. iya, saya, saya maso dan saya bangga /pose pibesdey, imooorz semoga makin morz dan morz dan moooreeez /HEH

dibuat secara sks dan dadakan dengan prompt 'kasir' wkwk tolong diampuni kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi (…) review kriuk, anyone?


End file.
